Bukan Cerita Cinderella
by Bella Hamasaki
Summary: Ini bukan cerita Cinderella, sungguh!


Di hari libur yang tak pernah cerah ini, salah seorang author berkebangsaan Indonesia sedang mencari ide agar tidak mati kebosanan. Dengan senang hati, iapun menghampiri laptop kesayangannya yang diberi nama Reddie Black. Entah apa artinya, pokoknya ia menamai laptop yang sedikit (banyak) rusak tersebut sesuai warnanya.

Dan entah ada tomat dari mana, tiba-tiba sang author gaje mendapat ide menulis fic yang sama gajenya dengan pembuatnya. Dengan setengah hati, iapun menutup game Jojo's Fashion Show 2 dan membuka Microsoft Word untuk menulis fic yang merupakan copy-an dirinya sendiri.

Dan dimulailah kisah gaje buatan author gaje bernama Bella Hamasaki, alias saya sendiri. Terserah Anda mau baca atau tidak, author tidak tanggung akibatnya.

.

Disclaimer: punya tukang sate yang sering lewat di depan rumah author, Bang Himaruya Hidekaz #Plak!

Warning: membaca fic ini sama dengan menyerahkan diri ke pelukan Abang France dan memasrahkan hidup di Siberia! Pokoknya _don't like don't read!_

Mulai!

.

Romano adalah seorang anak lelaki dari Tuan America dan Nyonya Switzerland (crack pair XD oh, ya, Switzerland itu tetap laki-laki. Dia jadi uke). Pada saat umurnya 12 tahun, kejadian menyeramkan itu datang padanya…

Jadi begini, pada saat berumur 12 tahun, kedua orang tuanya dan adiknya, Feliciano pergi ke rumah Kakek Rome. Pada perjalanan pulang, kereta yang ditumpangi kedua orang tua Romano dan adiknya mengalami kecelakaan. Ibu (?) dan adiknya mati di tempat. Jadi yang selamat hanya ayahnya. Karena kehilangan ibu dan adiknya, Romano menjadi anak yang pendiam dan sering mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar.

Suatu hari, Romano dan ayahnya pindah ke Spanyol. Di Spanyol mereka punya rumah yang besar dan kekayaan yang melimpah hasil dari kerja keras Tuan America. Walaupun kaya, Romano tetap sedih dan Tuan America tetap tidak bisa menghibur anaknya.

Pada suatu ketika, Romano ditinggalkan Tuan America untuk berdagang. Pada saat pulang dari berdagang, Tuan America membawa seorang janda beranak dua.

Jandanya laki-laki (?) bernama England, anaknya bernama Hungary dan Belarus.

Menurut Romano, ibunya yang baru alias England itu sangatlah aneh. Suka main sihir, berteman dengan makhluk gaib, katanya gentle man padahal sangat tidak 'gentle', suka ketenangan dan teh, tetapi suka mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar seperti yang biasa dilakukan Romano.

Hungary dan Belarus juga aneh. Hungary adalah fujoshi akut. Jadi saat mengetahui ayahnya yang laki-laki itu menikah dengan ayah Romano yang laki-laki juga, ia senang bukan kepalang. Setiap malam, Hungary selalu mengintip ke kamar orang tuanya dan tak pernah lupa membawa kamera atau handycam.

Belarus adalah psikopat yang sedikit (sangat) kejam. Jika ada hal yang ingin ia miliki, ia akan selalu memaksa dengan mengeluarkan aura hitam dan pisau-pisau peliharaannya (?). Dulu ia selalu memaksa kakak laki-lakinya, Russia, untuk menikahinya. Tetapi, Russia tidak mau dan menikah dengan China.

Selama ayah Romano ada, Romano tidak pernah diperintah ataupun disuruh oleh ketiga orang yang menyandang kata 'tiri' di keluarganya. Tetapi ketika Tuan America tidak ada, ketiga orang itu jadi suka menyuruh atau memerintah Romano.

Suatu hari, Tuan America pergi berdagang. Di rumah tinggallah Nyonya England, Hungary, Belarus, dan Romano. Nyonya England jarang menyuruh Romano untuk berkerja kecuali ketika ia tidak mood untuk berkerja, berbeda dengan Hungary dan Belarus yang hobi menyuruh Romano. England tidak sepenuhnya baik kepada Romano, buktinya ia menempatkan Romano di ruang bawah tanah yang gelap dan kotor, membiarkan Romano disuruh-suruh dan tidak menolongnya, menganggap Romano babu, dan sebagainya.

Dan kekejaman ketiga orang jahat tersebut makin menjadi-jadi ketika mereka mendapat kabar bahwa Tuan America mati karena terjadi kecelakaan. Romano sangat sedih dan kesal, karena kini hanya ia yang merupakan orang baik (?) di rumah.

.

Malam ini sangat cerah. Romano dapat melihat bintang dari jeruji yang berfungsi sebagai jendela di kamarnya. Sungguh ia sedih akan nasibnya. Kamar yang kotor, makanan yang tidak enak, perlakuan yang buruk, semua itu Romano dapatkan dari ibu dan saudara tirinya.

Romano berpikir, mengapa ibunya yang dulu harus meninggalkannya dengan cepat. Ibu Romano yang dulu sangatlah baik dan ramah (?) sehingga Romano senang dekat-dekat ibunya.

Bayangan tentang ayahnya melesat dalam pikiran Romano. Seorang laki-laki yang ceria dan pemberani, pahlawan bagi keluarga (?). Air mata Romano perlahan menetes.

Romano teringat adiknya. Adik yang lemah, yang membuat Romano ingin terus berada di dekatnya untuk bermain dan melindunginya. Romano semakin sedih, dan ia menangis sejadi-jadinya saat mengingat keluarganya yang dulu bersama.

"DUAAAK!"

"Eh?" Romano terkaget, ia segera menoleh ke TKP, setelah menghapus air matanya tentu saja. Dan yang ditemuinya adalah….

.

Ah, ni fic emang ancur dan gajebo sangat. Tapi tak apalah, ingat semboyan FFn; _unleash your imagination_.

Fic ini multichapter, lo~ soalnya males nyelesein ni fic dalam sekali kedip (?)

Aah, sudahlah, tak usah dengar bacotanku tadi. Lupakan, lupakan! Lupakan atau Anda mati! #dor

Perlukah fic ini dilanjutkan? Atau dihapus? Jawablah lewat review! #maksa #ditabok

Author menerima semua review dan saran sekaligus masukan yang berguna. Author tidak menerima flame karena itu sungguh tak berguna!

Review, ya? Review, review? #maksa #digampar

Aku cinta yang baca fic ini dan lebih cinta yang review dan memberi saran sekaligus masukan yang berguna #tebar bunga mawar #dipukulin ama Abang France

Chap depan akan kuapdet jika lagi mood, tidak sibuk, punya bayak ide, dan tidak kena mager. Jadi stay tune aja, ya!

Grüße aus dem Königreich Preußen,

Bella Hamasaki.


End file.
